Cracks and Crevices
by Cyan Rubies
Summary: Highschool AU. You know how tiring and dramatic high school life is? Well, Sumire's the Queen Bee. She has flaws and she doesn't hesitate to acknowledge them. For Koko, she promised to remain strong no matter what, but how can she do that when everything crashes down against her, even him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not anything but the plot :)**

**This is a new story of mine, so no flames, please.**

**Review if you want more :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cracks and Crevices<strong>

_"Keep smiling, because life is a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about."_

_-Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

**...**

_**A few years**_** ago...**

* * *

><p>"So you're my new partner?"<p>

A young girl stood beside a table, hands resting on either sides of her hips as she leaned forward slightly, examining the new partner assigned to work with her.

She flipped back her long and curly dark-green hair and shot the boy a frown. However, the boy simply looked back at her with a blank and serious expression.

His round brown eyes were dull and his mouth was set in a small straight line, with no hint of even the tiniest smile.

Sumire looked at the boy straight in the eye as she gave a sigh, stalking over to the chair beside the boy and plopped down, shooting a glare at the other kids who were pointing at her partner and whispering.

There was a clearly circle of people who was avoiding her partner for some reason whatsoever.

Noticing her partner tilt his head a little, and the slight averting of his eyes as they dropped to below eye-level. The silly boy was clearly hurting inside, yet who could blame the other's for being afraid of him if he was so devoid of any expression whatsoever?

Her green eyes narrowed, she abruptly stood up from her chair as she walked to the front of her partner's table, slamming her hands on it slightly.

The boy looked up at the sudden action, his dirty-blonde hair falling away from his brown eyes.

Sumire cleared her throat as she crossed her arms and leaned back a little, staring him straight in the eye.

"Y'know, you look so gloomy! It's only natural for us to find you scary, you know!"

She scolded, clucking disapprovingly before turning away and heading back to sit beside him.

"Also, what's your name? I didn't catch it. You're too quiet, really."

She fixed her stare on the dirty-blonde-haired boy who still stubbornly didn't show any emotion.

_Hmph! Why don't you smile?_

"Kokoro Yome. Just call me... Koko."

Her eyes widened in surprise as the boy turned to look at her, however he still didn't have any expressions.

Sumire felt a lips curl up in a smile, silently glad that the boy had answered.

She stuck out her hand towards him.

"And I'm Sumire Shouda. Nice to meet you, Koko!"

* * *

><p>Sumire proceeded to talk to Koko everyday after school, first beginning with the 'Scolding of the Day'.<p>

"Why don't you just laugh a bit?"

Koko looked up at her blankly, not replying.

"If you want to say something, then just say it!"

Sumire pursed her lips as she crossed her arms at the boy.

Seriously, she has been bugging him to smile for a week now, and now he's ignoring her?

Extending an index finger, she poked him in the shoulder.

"It's only natural for everyone else to find you scary if you stay this way! What are scared of, anyway?!"

Koko got up from his seat and walked away blankly.

Guilt immediately appeared on Sumire's face as she watched the boy walk away.

Sighing exasperatedly, she put a hand to her head and sighed, before jutting her head back up and walking away stubbornly.

* * *

><p>"Sumire-san!"<p>

She turned around upon hearing a cheery and somewhat familiar voice.

Turning around to give him another 'Scolding of the Day', Sumire froze completely as she twitched at the unfamiliar sight before her.

Koko was standing before her, his usual dull brown eyes wide and with a happy and playful spark in them.

A bright and cheery grin was painted on his features.

Her jaw dropped dramatically as she gaped at the sight, one of her eyes twitching from the weirdness of it all.

"What. The. Heck?"

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**This is a short moment of Koko and Sumire's friendship. The real story begins with next update.**

**Review, favourite and follow if you liked :) **

**I'm changing my writing style a little bit so if there are weird parts, tell me where to improve in the review section. **

**Anything to tell me, just review :)**

**Thank you~**


	2. Off to School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Review if you want more :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cracks and Crevices<strong>

_"Every girl has three personalities. 1. The one when she's with her family. 2. The one when she's with her friends. 3. The one when she's with him."_

_~Unknown_

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm gonna head off to school now! I'll be home by 5!"<p>

I called out to my mother, who was standing in the bathroom and elegantly swiping on makeup as she got ready for work.

Walking out of the house and bundling up my waist-length dark green locks into a low ponytail. For some reason, my hair was extremely straight at the middle of my hair and it only curled up a lot approaching the ends.

My mom peered out the bathroom door and shot me a smile.

I couldn't help but dash back into the house and hug her tightly before quickly going back off to school.

My mother and I... We used to not get along due to our contrasting personalities.

She and I didn't really look the same, except for the impossibly curly ends of our hair. I seemed to have inherited everything else from my father...

It hurt to think about him. I knew that Mom was definitely still thinking about him night and day. I could tell, really. Sometimes her sadness and absentmindedness marred the usual grace that she always carried herself with, without fail.

Now, we have set aside our differences and I love her as my only family.

As I closed the door behind me, I could almost imagine my Mom staring after me with her hand over her mouth in amusement.

I wore a white-coloured jacket over a dark red T-shirt along with a cream-coloured miniskirt. Bright makeup was dusted on the features of my face. A necklace glimmered as it rested at my collarbone.

It was the last gift from my Dad. It consisted of a smooth silver chain where a heart carved out of diamonds hung from.

A sad smile crossed my face as I started to walk to my highschool that was quite nearby.

"Sumire, are you still there. Come, I'll drive you to school. I am ready as well."

Turning around, I blinked for a few moments as my Mom stepped out of the house, locking the door behind her as she ushered me to her red sports car.

The engine started up as I found myself in school in no time at all.

"Thanks mom."

I nodded at my mother as I hugged her, giggling as she messed up my hair a bit. Well, I don't really mind. She was my last family, after all.

Stepping out of the car, I clutched my bag before swinging it over my shoulder and waving after the sports car, which quickly became a red blur in the distance.

* * *

><p>My heels clacked in the corridor as people started to greet me, boys and girls alike.<p>

Here, I was the Queen Bee.

Apparently, everyone decided that I would be the Queen Bee because of my looks, my popularity and my wealth. My family had always been a rich one.

I really hated being the Queen Bee.

Boys only wanted me because of my fame. Girls only wanted me around because of my popularity.

In short, everything was so...

_Fake._

The people who so-called admired me will only stab me in the back when they find out that I'm not perfect at all. They will exploit my fears and make fun of my flaws...

So what?

The flaws were who I am. I proudly embrace them.

So, I put up a proud and snobbish demeanor. It helps me to not let anyone get too close and it even helps propel people away. Sometimes, at least.

I seemed to have gotten a reputation for being snobbish yet kind. That only served for more gossip about me, even though they will never say it to my face.

Flipping my hair, I confidently smile at everyone as I make my way to homeroom.

No one notices the skeptical look concealed in my eyes.

* * *

><p>"SUUUMIRE!"<p>

I jump up in surprise as on instinct, I brace myself for some painful impact.

Lo and behold. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around me and I feel a familiar someone jumping on top of me.

Narrowing my eyes, my hands pry off the person as I turned around with narrowed eyes, my arms at my hips.

"Get off me, Sakura!"

Mikan grinned up at me, her large and brown eyes shining at me as her light brown hair bobbed around in her signature curly pigtails.

Despite my slight annoyance, I couldn't help but smile. Mikan just had that effect on people... her happiness was practically contagious.

I suddenly felt someone sling an arm over my shoulder. A jingling of bells told me it was Wakako, who seemed to have suddenly appeared here.

"Sumire, you're early today!"

Wakako exclaimed cheerily as she took a few steps back to look at my outfit of the day.

Part of her purplish-black hair was tied up in a side ponytail that was secured by a rubber band with two large pink bells dangling off it.

Her hands clasped together in delight as her dark eyes were replaced by gigantic hearts.

Turning around, I spotted a familiar pair of boys walking together and smiled.

Both of them were incredibly good-looking.

...

**- Middle School Memories -**

Natsume Hyuuga. The hottest boy in the middle school ever. His messy black hair reminiscent of night, that tended to get swept into his piercing crimson eyes. The cold gaze in which he regards everyone except for those close to him. His husky voice that is heard on few occasions and had a mesmerizing edge to it. His entire detached personality drew people in like moths to a flame. How incredibly cool.

Ruka Nogi. Everything about him screamed 'CUTE'. Beautiful and neat golden-blond hair, and large blue eyes that made you feel like you were looking at the sky. He treated everyone with gentleness and if you were lucky enough to see his smile, you would always remember it. He is the very definition of Prince Charming... Adding on to his attracting cuteness, he is always seen carrying his little bunny Usagi-chan.

Both of them happened to walk past.

"NATSUME-KUUN! RUKA-KUUN!"

A couple of girls squealed in excitement as they watched the duo.

Me and Wakako watched with hearts in our eyes and glitter from who-knows-where around us.

They shot us a wary glance which made us fangirl.

And that was the story of how me and Wakako became the president and vice-president of the Natsume and Ruka Fanclub in Middle School.

The club had somehow followed us into High School. I gave up my president seat to Wakako, who is currently managing the club.

I dropped out of the club... I was no longer a victim of Natsume's and Ruka's charms, but they still treated me like a fangirl.

That's kinda sad, really.

...

I could hear Wakako swooning beside me as she looked at the handsome duo.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I smiled as I waved at them, greeting politely.

"Hello, Natsume and Ruka-kun."

Ruka politely returned the greeting and Natsume's eyes landed on the fangirling Wakako as he then glanced to me.

His eyes then rested on Mikan, who was beside me as a smirk appeared on his face, before walking away without a word.

"HEY NATSUME!"

Mikan suddenly yelled as she stomped up to him, frowning.

"Why are you such a meanie? Why can't you be nice like Ruka-pyon and say hi?"

Ruka's ears turned pink as he heaard his ickname and Natsume reluctantly turned back to us.

"Hi." He nodded at us.

I think Wakako might have fainted.

Turning back to Mikan, Natsume sighed.

"Happy now, Polka?"

Mikan gasped as she realised that Natsume had somehow managed to sneak a peek under her skirt again.

A splash of red dusted Mikan's cheeks. Her fists clenched as she started to shake, before exploding at the boy who was already walking away, with Ruka trailing after him.

"NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!"

"Did Natsume-kun do something again?"

I smiled at Nonoko, whose dark blue eyes were focused on the furious Mikan. Her long and straight dark-blue hair was loose and framed her face nicely.

"Poor Mikan-chan!"

Anna shook her head as her sky blue eyes focused on Mikan. Her curly bright pink hair hung down her back in wavy curls.

Both Anna and Nonoko walked over to Mikan and patted her back comfortingly. It was well known that Mikan's was Natsume's target for making fun of.

Running my hand through my hair, I shot a glance towards the door.

Wakako gave a grin as she went over to tease the boy who had just walked into class- Kitsuneme. His messy brown hair looked like he just got out from bed and his eyes were slitted. A grin appeared on his face as he greeted Wakako.

Anna cheered happily as Yuu Tobita, the class representative arrived. His brown eyes widened as a warm smile appeared on his face.

Adjusting his glasses, he scratched his brown hair as he smiled sheepishly at Anna who told him off for coming later than usual.

Nonoko in turn smiled at Mochiage as he looked away from her with his arms crossed, his black hair cut neatly and his brown eyes refusing to look at her.

A mild feeling of annoyance welled as I sighed, crossing my arms as I leaned back in my chair, my eyes scanning around the classroom but not catching sight of him.

My gaze then landed on the doors of the classroom and I shook my head exasperatedly, my eyes closing in annoyance.

_Where in the world was my best friend?!_

* * *

><p>"Hello, Sumire!"<p>

A familiar voice quipped.

I opened my eyes and glanced over to the table beside mine, where the someone was currently occupying it.

Catching sight of a cheery grin and dirty-blonde hair that was extremely unkempt, my eyes met with his warm brown ones as I sat up, sending him a slightly annoyed glare.

However, my lips curled up in a grudging smile. He had the same effect on people as Mikan did.

I let out a small 'Hmph!'

"Took you long enough, Koko!"

His chuckle told me that he knew I wasn't really pissed off at him at all. However, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, as the smile on his face widened by a fraction.

"Surely you didn't wait for that long, Sumire! You take ages to prepare for school, y'know... When are you so early?"

If possibly, his smile seemed to have become more like a grin.

I smiled dryly. I was early because my mom had sent me to school instead of me walking here.

"Ehhh... Surely Mrs Shouda didn't send you?"

The light sarcasm made me smile.

Koko knew me like a book. He was like a mind-reader sometimes...

At first glance, he was this goofy boy who liked to play pranks but Koko is actually the most perceptive person I ever knew.

I knew him since kindergarten. He was my best friend and we have known each other for forever.

Laughing in response, I saw Jinno-sensei walk in.

Everyone immediately scrambled back to place as the lesson began with a shrill ring of the school bell.

Nudging Koko, I smiled at him coyly.

"Don't forget about Horror Movie Night later..."

Koko grinned widely as he pretended to be hurt.

"Have more faith in me, Sumire... I won't miss it for anything!"

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the front and smiled.


End file.
